This application relates to compositions and methods for detecting Listeria. In certain aspects and embodiments, particular regions of the Listeria 16S rRNA have been identified as preferred targets for nucleic acid amplification reactions.
Listeria is a gram-positive bacteria found in soil and water. Vegetables can become contaminated from the soil or from manure used as fertilizer. Animals can carry the bacterium without appearing ill and can contaminate foods of animal origin such as meats and dairy products. Listeriosis, a serious infection caused by eating food contaminated with the bacterium Listeria monocytogenes, has recently been recognized as an important public health problem in the United States. In the United States, an estimated 2,500 persons become seriously ill with listeriosis each year. Of these, 500 die. At increased risk are pregnant women, newborns, persons with weakened immune systems; persons with cancer, diabetes, or kidney disease; persons with AIDS, persons who take glucocorticosteroid medications, and the elderly. Species include L. monocytogenes, L. innocua, L. welshimeri, L. ivanovii, L. seeligeri, L. grayi, and L. murrayi. 